


Come Christmas Morning

by VisceralViscaria



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Forgive Me, GOD IM SO SORRY, Karaoke, Lingerie, Lots of drinking, Multi, POV Alternating, Probably ooc, Secret Santa, a little kalana, this ended up a lot more crack fic-y than i wanted it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralViscaria/pseuds/VisceralViscaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Beverly clapped her hands together. "Alright, I guess that settles things. I'll text all the rules for Secret Santa gifts and get a time from Dr. Lecter whenever one's set." She grinned. "This is gonna be a kick-ass Christmas Eve."</i>
</p><p>---</p><p>Everyone shows up at Hannibal's for a Christmas party. Some things go as planned, others... Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoadingWorldDominationPlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadingWorldDominationPlan/gifts).



> Wow, I am garbage. This is probably pretty terrible and I am 100% sorry. This was written as a gift for [howishughdancyevenpossible](http://howishughdancyevenpossible.tumblr.com/) which makes my failure even worse. They didn't request anything specific.
> 
> There's a lot of drunken fun, but I don't drink and I've never been drunk before in my life so everything is probably inaccurate. Like I said in the tags, this ended up being a crack fic of sorts. Will is the one who wears the lingerie, just in case anyone isn't into that. This hasn't been beta-ed. I don't know what else to say now, so I'm gonna stop and just repeat that I'm sorry.

***

 

            It seemed that even the prestigious halls of the FBI weren't immune to the spread of Christmas cheer. Hannibal counted no less than twelve tacky wreaths pinned to various doors as he crossed the campus, each one making him cringe internally. He was not opposed to Christmas spirit, far from it, but such half-hearted decorating struck him as pointless. If you were going to make a minimal effort from the start, then why bother trying in the first place?

 

            Then again, he supposed that they _did_ have cause for celebration. Hannibal hummed to himself, lips tugging up slightly at the corner as he neared his target. The BAU had just closed yet another impossible case. This close to the holidays, it was unsurprising that it had put everyone in the mood to celebrate.

 

            Case in point, their entire small group had gathered in Will's office. He walked in unnoticed, observing as they all crowed around his desk. Will himself was still packing up his things, eyes never straying from his hands even as he gave them all his focus. It was a trait that he found, uncharacteristically, charming rather than rude. Their chatting continued, everyone unaware of his presence.

 

            Beverly grinned cheekily at Will, leaning against his desk on one hand. "Wow, so even _you're_ attending? I'm touched, Will."

 

            He paused to shoot her hair a glare. "Even I can be sociable sometimes."

 

            Brian laughed, arm draped over Jimmy's shoulder. "Or you can lose bets."

 

            Will's mumble was lost as he turned away.

 

            Jack grinned at them, voice more subdued than it had been over the last few stress ridden days. "Do I want to know what kind of bet?" His hands were tucked away in deep pockets, shoulders slouched and relaxed.

 

            Beverly opened her mouth to speak with a gleam in her eye, but before she could Will's voice cut in as he covered her mouth with a hand. "No, no you do not." He leveled a wilting glance her way. "Our _boss_ doesn't need to know."

 

            She pulled the hand down and continued, unperturbed. "Will had to list ten personal facts about me using only his empathy. On the last one, he said the scratches on my back were from a man. He lost."

 

            Alana, on the outskirts of the circle, blushed delicately. Aside from he and Beverly, no one had seen a thing. Interesting.

 

            Jack rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, Will was right. Didn't need to know that one." Suddenly he gave a loud chuckle. "Still, can't believe you used that to rope Will into a Christmas party."

 

            Sensing an opening, Hannibal smoothly inserted himself into the conversation. "I am sorry, did someone say _Will_ would be attending a Christmas party?"

 

            The circle widened automatically, shifting to open a space for him. Finally done packing, Will set his bag on top of his desk and groaned, pushing a palm against his forehead. "Not you too."

 

            "Yep, we're planning something small." Jimmy's gaze grew distant, a small frown on his face. "More of an idea right now than anything."

 

            "I can bring a karaoke machine." They all turned to Alana, the unspoken question of why she owned such a thing being met with a shrug. "I like karaoke." 

 

            "Well, I guess that takes care of entertainment." Brian snorted, clearly amused by the thought of everyone trying to sing. "What about gifts? We usually just do a Secret Santa thing."

 

            "Yeah, that sounds good. But we've got to set up a price range that _no one can go over-_ " Beverly eyed Hannibal sternly, but he could tell that she was fighting a smirk. "-If _you're_ coming."

 

            All eyes, minus one pair, shifted to him. He considered it. These kinds of smaller parties were not his area of expertise, most years finding him the host of large Christmas dinners amongst Baltimore's elite. Though he hadn't made his preparations as of yet, he had not planned to change this tradition, perhaps merely alter it to invite a certain someone to dinner in a more private setting. Just as he was about to make a polite excuse, Will looked to him.

 

            His eyes made him hesitate, something he rarely did. Was that hope? Maybe, to a certain degree, desperation? Longing? Before he could think much on it, he saw them dull when they read his rejection. His elusive gaze flitted away.

 

            "Yes, I believe I can attend." Hannibal watched with satisfaction as blue eyes sprang back to him, shock peaking in around the edges. "However, I would like to suggest that it be hosted in my home. I have enough rooms for everyone to stay the night as well as space for the party itself. And-" His lips quirked at the corners. "-It would be my pleasure to offer food and drink." 

 

            Beverly clapped her hands together. "Alright, I guess that settles things. I'll text all the rules for Secret Santa gifts and get a time from Dr. Lecter whenever one's set." She grinned. "This is gonna be a kick-ass Christmas Eve."


	2. Chapter 2

~~~

 

            This was a bad idea.

 

            As Will stared at himself in the mirror, that thought kept repeating. He'd managed to find a Christmas-y sweater after digging through his closet, long forgotten and a little tight in the shoulders. Red was broken up by patterns of white snowflakes and little reindeer, the knit wool warm and comfy. With no memory of buying it he had to assume that it had been someone's gift. Hopefully not from anyone at the party.

 

            He sighed heavily and turned away, patting his pocket one last time to make sure he had his keys. On the way out the door he slid on his coat and snagged the handles of a green bag with white tissue paper poking out at the top. His Secret Santa gift probably wouldn't be as nice as some of the others, but hopefully it would still be appealing.

 

            The drive to Hannibal's was uneventful, giving him plenty of time to regret everything that had led to this moment. If only he hadn't made that bet with Beverly. He'd known from the shape and size of the nail marks that they'd been made by a woman, but hadn't thought that she'd appreciate him saying it. And now he had to deal with the consequences of his courtesy.

 

            His hands tightened automatically as he drove up to the house, lips pressed together while he prepped himself mentally. Luckily this was a small party. Most of the time he stuck to a firm policy of avoiding Hannibal's parties at all costs, the thought of being surrounded by flocks of the judgmental and wealthy completely off-putting, but this time he could trust that the doctor hadn't invited anyone outside of their small circle of mutual friends.

 

            Will opened his door and stepped out, fingers flexing where they gripped his gift. In all honesty he was glad that Hannibal had ended up hosting. At least with him he usually had a general idea of what to expect, and he knew that he would understand his lack of social graces better than most. He'd seen too much of him not to. It would also be a lie if he said he wasn't interested in learning more about his friend. 

 

            A faint blush rose to his cheeks. His friend. Or... Something more? Will wasn't blind. He could see the way that Hannibal looked at him every now and then, knew of his own covert glances. They had been engaged in a carefully balanced dance, circling, but neither willing to show his hand and make the first move. Maybe someday - _soon,_ his mind whispered traitorously - that would change, but tonight he would hold his cards to his chest.

 

            Strings of light, airy music drifted out through the thick wood of the front door. Before he could change his mind he rapped the knuckles of his free hand against it, drawing them back into his pocket once he heard a voice call out.

 

            "One moment, please." The door swung inward to reveal one Hannibal Lecter, sharply dressed in one of his three piece suits, this time's color scheme focused on red. There it was, that little not-smile of his that set butterflies loose in Will's stomach. "Ah, Will. Please come in." He stepped back and gestured invitingly, waiting until he had crossed the threshold to close the door behind him. Then he turned to him, waiting for something. 

 

            Will stared for a moment before remembering his coat. Embarrassed, he struggled to shrug it off while juggling the bag until a hand tapped his shoulder. Glancing back he found Hannibal fighting a smile and swallowed nervously.

 

            "May I offer my assistance?" At his jerky nod, the bag was gently plucked from his hands and set on a small side table. His jacket was slipped off easily and hung on a rack with several others before the gift was returned. Hannibal seemed amused with the sweater he'd revealed.

 

            "Thank you, H- Dr. Lecter." Scratching the back of his neck, he followed as Hannibal began to wordlessly lead him through the house. He grimaced at his slip up. After calling him by his first name in his head for so long it was difficult to stop himself from saying it out loud.

 

            As though he'd heard his thoughts, he gently gave him an out. "If you don't mind, I would like you to call me Hannibal. We _are_ friends, are we not?" He wondered if he'd imagined that his tone was a subtle tease.

 

            "Okay, Hannibal." It felt strange to finally say it, especially in the other's presence. Strange, but nice. Before he could think much on it they reached their destination.

 

            He was the last arrival, apparently. In a cozy looking living room, everyone had settled in comfortably. There was a long black couch directly across from a marble fireplace, already lit and glowing cheerily. At each end of it was a white love-seat, angled inward to create a curving U-shape when grouped with the couch itself. The walls were a rich shade of brown that reminded him of the kind of earthen den an animal would create while the carpet was a soft looking dove grey. Various paintings of nature scenes were hung around the room strategically, drawing the eye with offerings of bright color and vivid imagery. Blankets were set out for later use between the couch and one of the seats.

 

            Beverly was the first to notice him. She rose from the couch with a grin. "Will! I thought you might've flaked out on me."

 

            "No, but I thought about it." His blunt honesty sent a chuckle through the room.

 

            Alana stood as well, smiling and walking over to them. "Well we're all glad you didn't. Here, I'll take your present." He gave it over and watched her carry it off to the side. On a table he hadn't noticed before then, she placed it at the end of a long line of similar things. Small slips of paper numbered each. A rep cup sat next to his bag, nearly touching the table's edge.

 

            From his back, Hannibal cleared his throat. "If everyone will follow me to the dining room, I will serve our meal shortly."

 

            As they rose, Will turned to him guiltily. "I'm sorry if I've kept everyone waiting."

 

            "Your timing was perfect, actually. Had you arrived any earlier you would have been left waiting all the same."

 

            Slightly mollified, he trailed after his retreating back, eyes taking in the decor. Everything was artfully arranged, speaking of wealth and good taste without beating you over the head with it. The colors bled together seamlessly and joined each of the rooms they passed while still dividing them up into distinct regions. Not a thing was out of place or cluttered unless it had been done intentionally. His overall impression of the house was one of delicate refinery and meticulous care, perfectly suited to the man who lived in it.

 

            They finally arrived in a large dining room with varied stripes of blue running along the walls. A long table, already bearing eight place settings, took up the center of the room. Every so often its flat surface was broken up by arrangements of greenery, bright berries and floral sections alluding to the holiday season. Between these were tall white candles, wicks already flickering.

 

            Hannibal led them to their seats one by one, first Jimmy, Brian, and Alana on the right, then Bella, Jack, and Beverly on the left. Finally he guided him to the empty seat to the left with a hand on the small of his back, leaving him next to the chair at the head. "Excuse me, I will check on the food." He grinned, flashing his teeth. "I hope you all are ready, because I have prepared quite a feast."


	3. Chapter 3

~~~

 

            Will leaned back in his chair, heaving a long sigh. Around him everyone else was in a similar state, stomachs filled until they could have burst but not a trace of food remained on anyone's plate. Hannibal hadn't been exaggerating when he said he'd made them a feast. 

 

            Prosciutto-bread stuffing with sausage, asiago and sage scalloped potatoes, caramelized brussels sprouts with pancetta, pearl onions au gratin, spice roasted butternut squash, creamed spinach and parsnips, sweet potato gnocchi with apple cider sauce, all were paraded out to them from the kitchen and described beautifully, each dish more scrumptious than anything he'd eaten in years aside from the other rare occasions he had been served by Hannibal. The memory of it all had his mouth watering even as his stomach complained.

 

            Jack patted his belly, a pleased smile on his lips. "Thank you, Doctor. Your cooking tasted wonderful as always."

 

            He accepted the compliment with a nod of his head, delicately lifting his wine glass to his lips and sipping his Chardonnay. "It was my pleasure, and thank you all for coming. It's always nice to have friends for dinner."

 

            "Of course we came, who would want to miss one of your parties?" Beverly elbowed Will playfully, letting everyone in on the joke. "Aside from _this_ one, I mean."

 

            "I resent that statement; I've been to a few of them!"

 

            His protest was met with a snort from Brian. "Yeah, if by 'been to' you mean lurked in the shadows and avoided interacting. It's a Christmas miracle that you're here right _now_."

 

            He grimaced at him, but took it in stride. "In all honesty, that's probably true."

 

           "Speaking of Christmas..." Alana glanced over to Hannibal, still smiling as she lowered her glass from her lips. A frothy beer, apparently brewed especially for her, filled it about half way. They had all been offered a variety of alcoholic beverages, Will's personal choice being a cinnamon whiskey that burned pleasantly on his tongue. Beverly had murmured something along the lines of beer, wine, and whiskey making it a _real_ party. "Do you think it would be okay to move on to Secret Santa? I'm dying to see what everyone gets."

 

            "That is fine with me." Looking around the table, he tilted his head to the side. "Are there any objections?"

 

            When none were raised they all got to their feet and ambled back to the den. Nothing had changed, the fire still dancing behind its metal screen. Will dropped into one of the love-seats while Hannibal claimed the other, the rest arranging themselves on the couch with the exception of Beverly. 

 

            She stood in front of the hearth with her hands on her hips, silhouetted angelically in direct contrast with the devious smirk she wore. "Alright, the rules are the same as last year's, but I'll go over them again. We draw numbers and take the matching present. There's one gag gift that'll be swapped out with the real one once someone gets it. If you get the gag, you have to show it off like you would for the real deal."

 

            Stepping over to the table, she scooped up the red cup and shook it for a second before reaching in. "I'm already up, so I'll bring the presents and go first." Her fingers closed on a slip and drew it out. She flipped it open and glanced down. "Seven." A teal bag with blue tissue paper poking out of the top was taken down and searched. "Candles! Oh my god, there's pine and peppermint and... is that _chocolate?_ "

 

            Jimmy nodded happily. "They're made with real beeswax too."

 

            "I should've known it was from you." Beverly laughed, walking over to him and offering the cup.

 

            He grabbed one and opened it carefully. "...Eight?" A small box, neatly wrapped with gold paper and a brown bow, was set in his lap. Tearing the paper away, he gasped. "I've been looking for this brand of cologne everywhere! Who brought this and where on earth did they get it?"

 

            With a tiny smile, Bella leaned in and whispered in his ear as though telling a secret. By the time she had finished he was smiling too. Now it was her turn to draw. "Five." A tall, skinny bag was handed to her and promptly opened. She pulled out a bottle of red wine. "Merlot, one of my favorites."

 

            Hannibal looked pleased. "I am glad to hear it." The cup was brought over to him. "...Three." This time the present was a large square-ish box in red and white wrapping paper. He peeled it off slowly, holding up the gift underneath. It was a knife holder, novel in design; it looked like a generic human shape with slats for the blades, making it seem as though they were being stabbed. A cartoony pool of blood formed the base. He was delighted, eyes alight with mirth. "I must confess, I have no idea who this is from, but I am thrilled to have it."

 

            Jack held up his hand with a grin. "That would be me. I'd hoped you would be the one to get it." Taking a slip of paper when it was offered, he called out the number cheerfully. "One." A small metal tin found its way to him. He popped it open and held up a gift card. "Sixty dollars for Applebee's?" When Brian began rubbing the back of his neck anxiously, he smiled. "Sounds good to me."

 

            They could see his relief. "Sorry, I'm not very good at the whole Secret Santa thing." He fished around for his number. "Four." A flat rectangular box was brought over, this time unwrapped. "Is that a huge box of Godiva chocolates?" Brian slipped off the bow and lifted the lid, popping one into his mouth. "Merry Christmas to me."

 

            Alana laughed at him, swatting his arm. "Hey, you're supposed to eat those slowly!" Beverly, standing on his opposite side, shoved at his shoulder with one hand while holding out the cup with the other. "Yeah, don't you dare waste them like that."

 

            While he rubbed his shoulder, Alana grabbed one of the last two papers remaining. "Two." Will watched as his bag was carried to her, shifting in his chair while she rustled the tissue paper. "Oh my god, this is so cute!" Inside was a dog figure, made from gold wires interwoven thickly to suggest the shape of a golden retriever. "This has to be Will's." She looked over to him. "Did you buy it or make it?"

 

            He glanced down to his lap, mumbling. "Made it. Not too difficult."

 

            "Not too difficult? It's awesome!" When Beverly gave him the last number and his present simultaneously, it was a welcome relief. "Six, it's mine." She grinned and leaned against the back of the love-seat, watching over his shoulder as he stared down at it suspiciously. It seemed innocent enough, an unmarked white rectangular box, but if it was from her then he couldn't trust it, especially when he knew that it had to be the gag gift. He made sure to angle the lid so that no one else could see. 

 

            An immediate warmth flooded his cheeks. "No." He could feel his eyes widen with a mixture of horror and awkwardness.

 

            Behind him Beverly was howling with laughter. "What do you mean no? Come on, you've got to show us your present!" She dropped her true gift, a silver wristwatch, down onto his leg.

 

            "No!" At everyone's curious stares he replaced the lid quickly. No one would be seeing this if he had any say on it. He couldn't believe she would bring this kind of thing for Secret Santa. Then again, this _was_ Beverly.

 

            "Fine, but you have to keep it." She smirked wickedly. "Think of it as a Christmas present, from you to me. Now let's party!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took all of the foods from [here](http://www.foodandwine.com/slideshows/christmas-dinner-side-dishes/1#!slide=1). For Jack's gift, think of something like [this](http://cdn.homedit.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/11/TheExVoodooKnifeBlockSet1.jpg). This is definitely not how Secret Santa works, I think.


	4. Chapter 4

***

 

            Hannibal sat alone in his plush love-seat, thoughtfully sipping at his wine and staring into a dying fire. Jack and Bella had retired for the night long ago, leaving the others to their festivities. With the copious amount of alcohol they had consumed, it was unlikely that any of those left behind would remember much of this night come morning. 

 

            A pity, as they had proven to be rather fascinating. Will especially. He thought back to the absolutely scandalized look he had worn after opening his gift with a tiny smile. It had already been preserved in his ever growing collection of memories dedicated to him. 

 

            Still, he had to wonder what could have driven him to make such a face. His refusal to show everyone what had been inside only deepened the mystery. After Beverly had finally stopped laughing long enough to catch her breath, she had declared that he was cheating and would have to follow her commands as a penalty. Hannibal had to admire her skill; she had made it into more of an ultimatum than it seemed to be. Will had begrudgingly accepted and given in surprisingly quickly. Whatever the box contained must have been truly embarrassing. Hannibal made a mental note to sneak a look at it later. 

 

            For now it sat on Will's lap, well out of reach. He and Beverly leaned against each other on the floor in front of a sofa to his right. She was murmuring to him and laughing, giddy, poking Will and making him grin. His cheeks were flushed and glowing rosily, a sure sign of how much he'd been drinking. It was one of the first things Beverly had demanded, all of them, excluding Hannibal, topping off glass after glass until even Will had become softer, friendlier. His smiles were warm, his laughter easy. He wondered if he would ever see such a thing again. No, it was highly unlikely. This night would only be repeated when played within his head. For now he took careful note of every detail and scene. 

 

            Beverly's voice rose in volume from her fits of giggling, drawing his attention with its sudden seriousness. "Will, it's time." His eyes flickered over to the two curled shapes sitting on his rug.

 

            Will's eyes narrowed as he tilted his head to the side suspiciously. "Time... for what, exactly?" 

 

            "You know, the thing." She waved a hand at the box in his lap frantically, nearly vibrating with energy. 

 

            He leaned away, frowning. "Beverly-" 

 

            Alana spoke up from where she lay stretched out on the couch cushions, one hand dangling off the side and nearly brushing the carpet. "What thing? I wanna see!" She laughed airily.

 

            In the love-seat opposite his own, Brian and Jimmy stirred slightly in their heavy slumber, the alcohol having taken its effect and carried them off to sleep. Both Will and Beverly turned to her with fingers on their lips and made shushing noises. 

 

            Properly chastised, she looked to them sheepishly. "Sorry. What thing?" Her voice was much softer this time. 

 

            Beverly yanked on Will's arm and pulled him into some urgent whispering. Hannibal felt as though he were watching over a gathering of children. Yet watching them talk animatedly, he couldn't help but find it all oddly endearing. He raised his glass for another sip. By now, even he was feeling a buzz after drinking heady wine all evening.

 

            Apparently Will and Beverly were nearly done debating. He continued to shake his head from side to side, curls bouncing, until finally Beverly's voice rose once again with authority. "Will, you have to do what I say! Those are the rules. You coulda showed it earlier, but you didn't. Not my fault." She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back with a smug grin as though her logic hadn't been ridiculously simple and easy to defeat.

 

            Will must've had more to drink than Hannibal had thought, because he didn't seem to notice this. Instead his brow furrowed as he crossed his arms as well, red lips pouting. "But you want me to wear it, not show it. That's no fair. Besides, it won't even fit!"

 

            "Come on, Will. It'll fit! I bought it all for you. I just knew you were gonna get it. Try it on just one time, okay?"

 

            His mouth flew open, arms going slack where they had been taut. "You bought that stuff for me? Are you crazy?"

 

            She leaned against his shoulder weakly, fingers rising to fist at the long sleeve of his sweater. "Pleeeeease."

 

            "Bev-"

 

            " _Pleeeeease."_ She pushed at him a bit.

 

            He sighed, flinging his arms up dramatically. "Fine." He stretched the word out petulantly as he stood, pushing off of the couch to get to his feet. "Only because you made me do it. I'll put it on for a few minutes, but you can't laugh at me."

 

            Hannibal watched him navigate his way around piles of blankets to get to the bathroom, white box tucked beneath one arm. He glanced over to Beverly, brow arched. 

 

            She shrugged, but seemed all too pleased with herself. "You'll see." Her eyebrows waggled. "And you'll like it." Her eyes slipped shut, a small smile pulling at her cheeks.

 

            He sighed in exasperation, yet dutifully settled in to wait. From their limited conversation, he had gathered that the items in the box were something you could wear. Something embarrassing. He allowed his eyes to close temporarily.

 

            Hannibal stood in his mind palace. In front of him stretched a long hallway of doors, some already filled to the brim or overflowing, others empty and waiting patiently. His heels clicked against stone floors as he strolled by them casually, pausing here and there at particularly interesting memories. This had come to be a section designated as Will's wing, composed entirely of the man himself. He stopped in front of a new door, shiny and relatively untouched. On it hung a Christmas wreath. Here was the room in which he had been storing the night's memories. He gently pushed open the door to examine its sparse furnishings.

 

            There, sitting on the couch inconspicuously, was a white box. When he lifted it in his hand and opened it, he found it was empty. Here was the best possible location to store these new memories. Whatever was about to happen, he would not allow it to be forgotten any time soon.

 

            Just in time, he opened his eyes to the sound of heels clicking against his very real wooden floors. High heels. Maroon eyes shot to the door. For the first time in many years, his jaw actually dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

***

 

            Will stood in the doorway, bathed in the soft light of the fire place. He had his arms crossed over his chest, still wearing the same pout. It was accompanied by lingerie in a Christmas theme. A translucent red baby doll did its best to cover his upper half, ending where his legs began with a border of white lace. Thin straps held it up where it rested about halfway down his chest in a heart cut plume of white with scattered patches of black, a long red bow falling from the center to stop where the baby doll did. It was practically clear, clinging to him and leaving nothing to the imagination.

 

            The only thing he wore beneath it was a pair of high waisted red panties, obviously made for a woman although they lacked the usual frills and laciness. They appeared to be of a silken variety, narrow lines of satiny black bordering his legs and, slightly higher up, wrapping back around his hips and out of sight. A small black bow perched at the top.

 

            Roughly half of his milky thighs were bared, the rest encased in the same red material that the baby doll was made from. The tops of his stockings ended in a thick band of fluff. On his feet, black pumps with long, slim heels boosted his height and made the lines of his calves curve appealingly. Red bows circled around his arches and knotted at the sides where they could be easily seen.

 

            Will cleared his throat, nervously shifting his weight from one leg to the other. A new tinge of red darkened his cheeks, this time from embarrassment instead of simply drinking. Hannibal realized he was staring and blinked slowly, every iota of this moment saved instantly.

 

            Beverly's eyes flew open and she popped up off the ground. She let out a squeal of joy that roused the others in the room, forgetting to speak quietly. "Will, you look amazing! A perfect fit, I knew it!"

 

            Off to the side, blankets rustled as Jimmy and Brian sat up slowly. Brian scowled sleepily, rubbing at his eye. "What's going on? Wait, is that-"

 

            Jimmy gasped. "Will? What are you _wearing_?"

 

            He opened his mouth to explain, but Beverly beat him to the punch, cackling gleefully. "He's wearing my gag gift. Looks like it's not much of a gag anymore." She stepped back with her hands on her hips, humming as she squinted and pretended to study him closely. 

 

            Will fidgeted where he stood, already trying to edge off to the side and hide behind the doorframe. "No, it's definitely a gag. I'm only wearing this because she forced me." 

 

            Hannibal wished Beverly had gotten his gift and made a mental note to do something for her later. In fact, he wished he had brought her something even better than he did for their gift exchange. It wouldn't be possible to repay her; this was absolutely priceless.

 

            Alana surprised all of them by springing from the couch energetically. She darted forward and took Will by the hand, pulling him into the room with her and laughing as he stumbled, unused to tottering around in heels. "You've already put it on, let us see!" The bright, glassy look in her eyes explained why she was being so forward, why all of them were. They were intoxicated to the point where they weren't likely to be shocked by much of anything. Aside from himself Brian and Jimmy had had the least to drink.

 

            Now in the center of the room, he was quite a sight. Hannibal took the opportunity to look him over appreciatively, knowing that it wouldn't be noticed in favor of those around him who were actively circling. His skin glowed in the firelight, shadows dancing over his figure and silhouetting his profile as he tugged the hem of the baby doll down in the front, not realizing that it rose in the back as he did.            

 

            Beverly stood by with one hand on her hip and the other on her chin, frowning and narrowing her eyes. "Hmm... It's good, but I think it's missing something." Her eyes scanned the room, finally falling on him. She crossed the room and pulled off the Santa hat she'd placed on him earlier, grinning widely. "You mind if I borrow this?"

 

            The room's attention shifted to him, Will's eyes widening as though he'd forgotten Hannibal was there in the first place. He might have. Watching him suddenly grow even more self conscious than he had been, he couldn't help but want to indulge Beverly's whims. He was also glad to be rid of it, wanting to take it off ever since she had put it on his head. "By all means, feel free."

 

            "Thanks!" She hurried back over and plopped it down on Will's curls. It slipped down to cover his eyes, forcing him to push it up and peer out from underneath. "Perfect."

 

            As Hannibal ravished him with hungry eyes, he couldn't help but agree.

            Obviously Will didn't share that sentiment. He huffed, crossing his arms again and curling in on himself. "This was a terrible idea." It seemed that embarrassment had sobered him quickly.

 

            Beverly wasn't having that. She snorted and shoved at his arm playfully, laughing when he wobbled in place with a look of alarm. He latched onto her shoulder and shot her a glare which had her smirking. "What's wrong, Will? Don't know how to walk in heels?"

 

            "Then..." Alana shared a mischievous look with her before stepping forward to help stable him. "Maybe we should teach him."

 

            "Wha- _No_." He struggled to push her away with one hand, but would've fallen if they hadn't held him in place.

 

            "Nope, we're definitely going to. Come on, it'll be fun!" Beverly signaled to Alana and they looped their arms through his, stepping forward to parade him through the room. He had to stumble forward or risk falling. At first he frowned and tried protesting, but eventually he gave in and chose to focus on his feet. 

 

            It was like watching a fawn take its first steps. Shaky legs grew steady and eventually took long strides. Alana and Beverly were joyfully giving him tips and occasionally poking his sides to make him shriek. By the time both women dropped their arms, Will was laughing, hips swaying provocatively as they all strode back and forth in front of the fireplace. Breathlessly, his voice dropped to a chuckle. "Yeah, I guess that was fun."

 

            "You _guess_?" Punching him in the arm, she took on a look of pride as he barely shifted. "Well if that wasn't fun enough for you, we still have karaoke." Her eyes gleamed as he glanced over, horror on his face.

 

            "Beverly, I don't-"

 

            "Everything I say. Penalty."

 

            His mouth slowly closed. That was all she needed apparently. With a nod in her direction, Alana began to set up the karaoke machine.

 

            Hannibal found it difficult to take his eyes off of Will. It took a loud yawn from his right to finally tear them away. Jimmy and Brian were untangling themselves from the blanket and standing. The former shot him an apologetic smile and rubbed at his neck. "Actually, we're thinking about getting some sleep." He ignored Beverly's groaning. "Dr. Lecter, would you mind taking us to the right room? My head's a little... fuzzy."

 

            Though he was loathe to let Will out of his sight, he dutifully rose from his seat. "Of course. Please follow me." As he turned to lead them out, he heard a low murmuring.

 

            "Bev, I need another drink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are pictures of the [baby doll](http://www.polyvore.com/sexy_christmas_lingerie/thing?id=46721113), [stockings](http://global.rakuten.com/en/store/icl-club/item/10045163/), [pumps](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/391953973794129616/), and [panties](http://www.istockphoto.com/photo/woman-in-red-high-waisted-retro-panties-31014446).


	6. Chapter 6

~~~

 

            Will watched Hannibal's retreating back sullenly. Though his head was warm from the hat, the rest of him felt chilly. Stepping around Alana, he bent down to throw some logs onto the fire only to shoot up when Beverly wolf whistled at him. He shot a glare over his shoulder and bent again, this time at the knee.

 

            "Aww, you're no fun." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

            Sighing quietly, he put down one last log and stared into the growing flames. "Good thing I'm not here to be entertaining." He rose to his feet, still amazed by his new found balance. How some women wore heels everyday he would never know.

 

            "No, you're here to show off your fine ass and amazing body." A hand pinched him through the panties, startling him into yelping.

 

            "Fine a- Beverly, how much have you had to drink?!"

 

            "Not enough!" Her enthusiastic cheer was joined by Alana's giggling. "In fact, I'm getting us all some more. You're gonna need a _lot_ more if we wanna make you fun again. It's Christmas Eve, lighten up!" She slipped out of the room with a wink.

 

            "Only if you bring the whiskey!" He flopped down onto the floor by Alana, watching her fingers work on untangling the wires for the karaoke machine. It was true, he'd lost some of his buzz after changing, and he was eager to regain it. There was a reason alcohol was known as liquid courage. He may have been feeling brave enough to try on this get up, but to stay in it _and_ sing karaoke? It was safe to say that he was looking forward to a few more fingers of that cinnamon whiskey.

 

            Will was so focused on Alana's struggle with the wires that it took him a few minutes to realize that Hannibal had come back while they weren't looking. He'd settled onto the end of the couch closest to them, legs crossed at the ankle elegantly. Thinking back to the way he'd been staring when he first walked in, his skin warmed with a heat that had nothing to do with the fireplace. He wondered if he was really as flushed as he felt he must have been.

 

            Just in time for Alana to finish, Beverly swept back in with several bottles and glasses as well as a small red box tucked under one arm that was revealed to be candy canes. Where she'd found them, he could only guess. "Oh good, you're done. Now you can take a break and relax with some of this." She set all of the bottles down and poured Alana and herself a beer before going for the whiskey. He'd expected two, two and a half fingers at most. 

 

            She'd filled the glass.

 

            At his disapproving stare, she shrugged lightheartedly. "Whoops, my hand slipped." The glass was pressed into his hand. "Can't let it go to waste, now can we?"

 

            He groaned. " _Bev_."

 

            Alana smiled at him over the rim of her own glass, waving a hand. "It's fine, Will. You don't have to drink all of it."

 

            Sulking, he raised it to his lips. "I won't."


	7. Chapter 7

~~~

 

            One empty glass later, he wasn't sure why he'd thought this was a bad idea. His head was swimming pleasantly and a warmth had spread through his gut slowly but surely. They'd all taken their turn to sing, opening with a duet from him and Beverly to _All I Want for Christmas is You,_ Alana clutching her sides with laughter as they crooned. From there they'd gone through _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree_ , _Walking in a Winter Wonderland_ , even Alana's _Santa Baby_.

 

            At some point Will had asked Hannibal to hold his glass. He didn't see it again, but by this point he couldn't do much more than whine about it. Beverly had consoled him by breaking out the candy canes. He was more than happy to munch and slurp at one whenever he wasn't singing.

 

            For now, he was clutching a microphone and humming to an instrumental bit that played through small speakers. It was a short song, and with the room spinning the way it was he was looking forward to sitting down.

 

            "I'm dreamin' tonight of a place I love, even more than I usually do..." He swayed in place, closing his eyes. "And although I know it's a long road back, I promise you..."

 

            On either side of him, both women joined in. "I'll, be home, for Christmas. You, can count, on me. Please, have snow, and mistletoe, and presents, under, the tree." They had discovered that they were strangely good at harmonizing, his voice a rich tenor while Alana was a soprano and Beverly an alto, their pitches blending sweetly.

 

            His eyes opened, though still lidded heavily, and found their sole audience member watching him intently. "Christmas Eve will find me, where the love light beams... I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams." He continued to rock from side to side gently as the music played.

 

            "Christmas Eve will find me, where the love light beams..." Two more voices rose as they reached the end. "I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams... If only, in, my, dreams."

 

            They finished as the song faded out, bowing while Hannibal applauded them generously. He snagged the last candy cane and plopped down in front of the couch to watch Alana look through the songs for her next performance. Without thinking about he'd landed at Hannibal's feet. As the music started up again, he slumped to the side, head resting against something firm, yet oddly comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Lyrics](http://www.metrolyrics.com/ill-be-home-for-christmas-lyrics-christmas-song.html) to _I'll Be Home for Christmas_.


	8. Chapter 8

***

 

            The warmth on his knee was highly... distracting. Soft, silken locks of hair brushed his hand whenever Will moved in the slightest. He itched to run his fingers through them, but held himself in check. Still, it was harder than it should've been; the large amount of wine he'd imbibed over the night was affecting his impulse control. He made a silent, firm decision to avoid drinking any more of it.

 

            Alana and Beverly were finishing the last few lines of a duet, arms linked as they swayed drunkenly to the music. If they had been unlikely to remember much of the night before, now they were certain to forget. 

 

            As they held the last long note of _Baby It's Cold Outside_ , Will sat up and applauded, whistling around his candy cane. "Br'v!" He paused to slip the candy out from between his lips. "Bravo!" Smiling gaily, he flopped back onto the front of the couch and, consequentially, Hannibal's knee. "Better than me."The long, thin stick of red and white reentered his mouth, the crook being held in his fingers as he gently sucked at it.

 

            The women leaned against each other, doubled over with laughter now that they were done singing. Beverly was the first to straighten out, tilting to the side dangerously. She found Hannibal's eyes and grinned at him. "I think i's 'bout time Dr. Lecter sang something."

 

            Her slurred words were met with narrowed eyes. "No, I do not believe I'll be doing that. In fact, I think we've had enough karaoke for one night."

 

            Alana drew herself up, most of her weight supported by Beverly. She was dismayed. "Whaaat. No, we jus' started. We can still do lots a' thin's." Shifting, she began to reach for a nearby glass of beer.

 

            Hannibal rose to intercept her smoothly, catching her searching hand in his own. "It is..." He paused, glancing down to check his watch. "Four thirteen in the morning. There won't be any more drinking tonight." Chuckling, he ignored both of their whines of protest. He turned to find Will staring up at him through his thick lashes, falling slightly to the side after Hannibal had stood so suddenly. "Will, I am taking these two to their rooms. I will return shortly to do the same for you."

 

            Will frowned, considering, and popped the candy cane out. "Mm... 'kay." It was quickly taken in again. He twirled it around with his tongue, the curved end spinning where it poked out of his mouth, and glanced to the flames.

 

            Trusting that Will would be alright by himself while he was gone, he led his giggling friends to separate rooms, thinking that they would not be open to sharing one yet in the others' presence. But as he turned his back and began walking down the hall he couldn't help but smirk. Two doors, one after the other, had opened and shut quietly.

 

            The den was exactly as he had left it. Will's eyes hadn't left the fire, but he did briefly look over to him when he entered. "Hey."

 

            His lips quirked. "Hey." Walking over, he settled back into his seat and felt immense satisfaction when Will immediately rested his head against his leg. They sat there in contented silence, for how long he wasn't sure. With everyone else already tucked away in their rooms, this was the first time he and Will had been alone all night. Aside from the flickering and crackling in the fireplace there was no movement or sound. It was peaceful, quiet, and seemed to be a pleasant way to end the evening.

 

            Will began to press against him more heavily. A quick glance downward showed his lashes fluttering as he fought to stay awake, casting shadows over his cheeks. His muscles were relaxed as he sprawled on the carpet, knees raised before him while he slouched, features softening with sleep. The Santa hat sat skewed on his head and the pompom at the tip hung to one side where it was slipping down. Though the candy cane still perched between his lips, it wasn't being eaten.

 

            Hannibal smiled down at him fondly, knowing that there was no one there to catch him doing it. He stared at the flames, dying down in the hearth once again. There was a certain reluctance to spoil the calming atmosphere that had developed, but he knew that Will wouldn't want to wake up on the floor of his living room in lingerie on Christmas morning. The thought of his reaction had him smirking. Leaning forward, he delicately laid a hand upon his shoulder and shook him gently. "Will. Will, you have to get up."

 

            That got him a slow blink. Will mumbled something and hunched down stubbornly. The hat finally fell to the ground. With a sigh, he patted his cheek until he bat his hand away, grumbling. "Don' wanna..."

 

            "You were falling asleep, Will. You need to go to bed. Come, I'll take you to your room-" He grabbed onto the candy cane and pulled it out of his mouth, shifting back in his chair.

 

           Instantly Will was on his feet. He rounded on him and surged forward, one hand reaching for the minty treat. Startled, Hannibal instinctively moved it out of his reach and sucked in a sharp breath as Will followed the motion, ending up settled in his lap with stocking clad thighs bracketing his own. A high pitched whine came from his throat as he lifted himself onto his knees by pushing off of Hannibal's shoulder, stretching his arm out and curling his fingers. "Hannibal, give it back! I was almos' done."

 

            Level with the dip of his collarbones, he glanced up to Will's eyes. They were firmly trained on his hand where it held the candy cane off to the side. He followed them to their target, pensive. It was quite short... Surely it couldn't hurt to let him finish it off. "Will." His voice was a warning that tore Will's eyes from the candy to his lips. He licked them, watching the blue narrow. Carefully, he moved the candy cane back over and held it in front of his mouth.

 

            For a few tense seconds he didn't seem to understand. But then his eyes widened only to crinkle with glee. Obediently parting his lips, he waited patiently.

 

            Hannibal's smile shone with triumph. He moved the end, already licked into a tapering point, forward until it passed through Will's red stained lips. It really was short. His fingertips brushed sticky skin and grew sticky themselves as he watched him suck and nibble. This development was wonderful, but highly unexpected. He hadn't dreamed that he might wind up with a lapful of his favorite profiler before the night's end. He was wondering how to proceed when Will surprised him yet again.

 

            Having quickly devoured the candy cane, he had moved on to the next best thing, which was apparently the residue on Hannibal's hand. A skillful tongue wrapped around the closest digit and maneuvered it into his mouth to be thoroughly cleaned, only stopping to switch to the next until all had been given the same treatment. Hooded maroon eyes studied the motion closely, the warm wetness his fingers had been pulled into coupled with the rough laving they received easily the most pleasant things he had felt all evening.

 

            Finally satisfied that there was no sugar left, Will sat back and chased the flavor on his lips. He hummed contently before noticing the questioning tilt of Hannibal's head. "You don't like messes. I cleaned it up." He beamed at him proudly.

 

            An unfamiliar fluttering sensation filled his chest. "Thank you, Will. That was very considerate of you."

 

            He ducked his head shyly, a light blush coloring his cheeks. His warmth sunk into his skin through the fabric of his trousers. Another impulse suddenly leapt to the forefront his thoughts. This time he could neither resist nor find the desire to. "Will, would you mind doing a favor for me?" He was careful to keep his tone neutral with just the right degree of sincerity.

 

            He gazed at him curiously, answering without taking the time to think. "Sure."


	9. Chapter 9

***

 

            "Can you check if there is any mistletoe above us?" His expression was impassive, intentionally hard to read. 

 

            Will shifted his weight and tensed, eyes narrowing. He could sense a trap but couldn't see it clearly. After a few beats, he craned his head back and looked up to the ceiling. Furrowing his brow, he glanced back down. "There is-"

 

            Taking his chance, Hannibal pressed his lips to his. He felt Will take a breath and freeze. Then he melted and began reciprocating. The glide of their lips together was fluid and continued long past the boundaries of a typical mistletoe kiss, Hannibal's fingers rising to card through soft curls as he had longed to do all evening. Will gripped at his shirt and shivered deliciously when he swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, silently asking permission to deepen their kiss into something different. 

 

            They parted to grant him access, the other's tentative tongue poking out to meet his as it pushed in. He explored his mouth with reverence, noting with delight that Will tasted like peppermint and, buried beneath that, the burn of whiskey. One of his hands gripped the top of his thigh while the other slid up beneath the baby doll to caress his spine, which arched into his touch as Will moaned into the kiss. 

 

            Will was the first to pull away, both breathing deeply. He glared at him weakly, fingers slackening. "You cut me off. I was saying 'there isn't any'."

 

            He smirked at him, rubbing small circles into his leg with his thumb and lightly squeezing. "My apologies. Was that too much?"

 

            "N-no..." He looked almost guilty, eyes on his hands while he fidgeted. Hannibal waited calmly, knowing that he wasn't done. Sure enough, he eventually glanced up, looking equal parts hopeful and doubting. "...Would you do _me_ a favor?"

 

            Arching a brow, he took in the light trembling of his voice. "Of course."

 

            "Check for mistletoe."

 

            Amused, he did as he was told, finding an empty section of the ceiling just as he'd known he would. "Hmm, no, I do not see any-" He broke off with a gasp.

 

            Will had leaned forward to kiss at his neck, pausing every now and then to suck before mouthing at it softly. The heat of his breath on Hannibal's wet skin was intoxicating. He slowly worked his way up, peppering light kisses over his Adam's apple and along his jaw. Impatiently, Hannibal growled, making Will laugh only to cut short as his lips were captured once again.

 

            Things were quick to grow heated this time, hesitation discarded in the face of their eager enthusiasm. Will's legs tightened around his, fingernails trailing down his chest and leaving flame in their wake. The hand on his spine drifted down to his lower back and stayed before shifting to curve his palm around Will's hip, thumb pressing onto the jut of bone beneath the silkiness of his underthings. Meanwhile, he snaked his way up his thigh, running a finger back and forth over the black border of the panties teasingly.

 

            Will squirmed and nipped at his lip, urging him on. He obliged, breaking the seal of their lips to watch his reaction as he traced the growing outline of his cock through the thin material. Hannibal smiled as he gasped, pushing against the hand in a silent demand for more and bowing to rest his head on his shoulder when he received it. It didn't take long for him to go from half hard to fully erect. At Will's quiet moans and the burning heat beneath both of his hands, he could feel the same thing happening to him, tenting his trousers.

 

            Panting heavily, a low, breathy voice whispered by his ear. "...Hannibal... I _need_..."

 

            He stilled his fingers, making him whine softly. "What, Will? Tell me what you need." Ignoring the lips and teeth mouthing his earlobe, he refused to continue until he spoke.

 

            With a noise of frustration he pulled away before cupping his face with both hands and directing his gaze to his own. "You... Closer." His pupils were dilated in arousal, blue irises nearly drowning in black. One hand left Hannibal's cheek to tug at the waist of his panties, another sound of irritation leaving his lips as he struggled to pull them down.

 

            Taking both of his hands in his own, he placed them on his shoulders. "Allow me." His voice came out husky, accent thicker than it usually was. He released Will and wrapped his hands around the backs of his thighs, pulling him up onto his knees. The offending underwear was slid down swiftly. Will's cock sprung free and pushed against the front of the baby doll. He picked at its lacy hem, waiting.

 

            Will's fingers latched onto it and immediately yanked it up, baring himself to him completely. With the panties stretched between his spread legs and his sweaty torso gleaming in the firelight, he was something of a dream. Hannibal admired the sight before him for a moment before the hand at his shoulder clenched, a noise of desperation falling from the back of Will's throat. He chuckled quietly at his wordless plea. Nimble surgeon's fingers returned to pump his length slowly. 

 

            Will pitched forward with a low keen. He imagined that the dry friction must have felt uncomfortable and paused, lifting his palm to Will's lips. "Spit." Those lips pursed slightly, but he did as he was told, saliva gathering in his cupped hand. Hannibal added to it before continuing, satisfied with the smooth glide that allowed him to increase his speed. Will moaned appreciatively, sending sparks of heat down his spine.

 

            He swiped his thumb over the head of Will's cock, making his hips buck up into his fist while his right hand reached back to cup his lush ass, fingers digging in as he massaged the cheek. Having been exposed to the air, the rosy buds of his nipples beckoned irresistibly. Leaning in, he sealed his mouth around one and circled it with his tongue, sucking lightly as the fabric was lifted away to offer more soft skin. He switched to the other, this time barely grazing it with his teeth.

 

            It was too much apparently. Groaning obscenely, Will surged forward to grind against him frantically, his trapped erection taking the brunt of his rutting. Both had already been close and he was happy to let him take the lead, the building pleasure coiling in his groin making him let out groans and sighs of his own. With one last arch, Will came, spurts of white trapped between the smooth planes of his stomach and the front of Hannibal's shirt. His cry pushed him over the edge, stars bursting in his vision as he stained the front of his boxers with cum.

 

            Hannibal's arms rose to catch Will instinctively when he collapsed in a boneless heap. He traced small patterns onto heaving flanks, waiting for both of their hearts to slow. Once he'd gained control of his breathing, he pressed a kiss to damp curls, arms tightening imperceptibly. "That was..." Risky. Foolish. Unpredicted. "Lovely."

 

            "Mmm..." Will hummed, the vibrations rumbling through his chest. Hannibal could feel lashes fluttering on his skin. Tired even before they'd done this, it was unsurprising to find that Will was falling asleep. He shifted, waking him up a bit.

 

            "Will, I'm going to need you to stand for me. We have to clean you before you can go to sleep." Dragging the panties back up, he managed to get both of them on their feet, practically carrying a grumbling Will in his arms. They shuffled to the stairs before stalling. Hannibal eyed the treacherous steps, then the heels on Will's feet. He sighed. Looping the other's arms around his shoulders, he scooped him up into a bridal hold and started walking.

 

            His arms were tingling by the time he was able to set Will down on his bed, having come to the conclusion that it would be a good idea to put him in a room with a adjoining bathroom. He carefully stripped him of his clothing, beginning with the shoes and working his way up. Then he left to wet a towel, coming back to find Will dosing, chest rising and falling with each deep breath he took. Smiling faintly to himself, he wiped him down thoroughly, keeping his touch clinical this time around. Finally he stood and pulled the covers up over his slumbering form. And if he happened to plant a kiss on his brow, well, there was no one around to see.

           

            Already resigned to spending the night in the guest bedroom he had prepared for Will, he grabbed his own change of clothing and headed for the door. He turned off the lights, pausing. A glance over his shoulder revealed a patch of the room illuminated by the light spilling in from the hallway. Will slept on in the bed, blissfully unaware of his surroundings. Would he remember any of this come Christmas morning? As the door clicked shut softly, he found himself looking forward to finding out. One way or another, this Christmas was sure to be interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

~~~

 

            Things came back to him in bits and pieces mostly. The birds chirping outside, the sunlight streaming through window softly, the faint smell of breakfast in the air, the smooth sensation of silken sheets on his bare skin.

 

            His pounding headache.

 

            Cracking his eyes with a groan, Will sat up slowly. He and hangovers were close friends, but this one was worse than most, mainly because he didn't recognize his surroundings. The lavish room was simple, yet elegant. Luckily the color palette was subdued enough to be easy on his sensitive eyes. Still, he buried his head in his hand for a moment and waited for his ears to stop ringing.

 

            Losing one sense heightened the others, and for the first time he realized he was naked. A fresh wave of confusion arose and was temporarily brushed aside in favor of grabbing the robe he'd spotted conveniently waiting at the foot of the bed. He didn't need his empathy to know that this room was Hannibal Lecter's, but he sure did wish it could tell him how he'd ended up in his bed.

 

            There was only one way to find out, really. He turned to the side and swung his legs down to the floor, standing gradually, then more quickly once he was sure he wouldn't fall. The whisper of the robe's fabric was comforting as he pulled it over himself and knotted it around his waist. It fell to the comfortable height of his knee.

 

            Stalling for time, he faced the messy bed and straightened out the sheets. All of the alcohol had taken him under deeply, so at least he hadn't had his usual nightmare sweats. With nothing left to do he headed to the one place Hannibal was certain to be.

 

            A sizzling pop greeted him as he lingered by the door to the kitchen. Bacon or ham let out a heavenly aroma that had his stomach growling loudly. Embarrassed, he rubbed at it and gave it a stern look.

 

            "Good morning." Though he didn't turn around, Hannibal's smile carried over into his voice. 

 

            Abandoning his goal of secrecy, he sighed and came up to the counter. "Morning..." His eyes took in the stilling of his hands. He resisted the urge to fidget while Hannibal studied his appearance. He hadn't seen himself in a mirror, but he knew that his hair would be a mess and his eyes had that burn that promised a bloodshot red.

 

            One of those hands rose to brush his cheek. He started to flinch back instinctively, but stopped himself. The satisfaction he found when he risked a glance made him glad he had. "The others have already left, but they wanted me to wish you a merry Christmas." His voice grew softer even as the hand fell away and returned to cooking. "What do you remember from last night?"

 

            Now he did flinch. He'd been hoping to put this off until he'd eaten at least, but in the end it was still inevitable. He ruffled his hair and looked away. "I remember everything up until Secret Santa, and then things start to get a little... hazy." Flashes of things brought color to his face and neck. "I put on the... gag gift-" He couldn't say lingerie in his current state of awkwardness. "-and learned to walk in heels." In spite of himself he smiled faintly. 

 

            Now everything became a blur. "You... left to take Brian and Jimmy to their rooms, and then we drank, we drank a _lot_ , and then there was... karaoke?" At Hannibal's nod of encouragement, he began to dig through his memories and sort out all the pieces, certain ones snapping together suddenly. "I was on the floor for a while, and then Alana and Beverly left too, and then when it was just you and me..."

 

            _The loss of the peppermint made him unhappy. He wanted it back, and he wanted to finish it. Standing, he turned on him and chased after the elusive treat, only noticing where he'd ended up once it had been devoured completely._

            "Oh god, I climbed into your lap." He covered the lower half of his face, sure the tops of his ears were burning. "And then there was a kiss, I think. And we, uh, we..." These memories chose that moment to leap into startling clarity. His mouth fell open and he faced Hannibal, only to find maroon eyes trained on him.

 

            "We...?" Setting down his spatula, he stepped around the counter and came to stand to his right. Will twisted around until he was in front of him, licking his lips nervously. "What did we do, Will?"

 

            "We kissed, and you... touched me..." He was nearly whispering now. "My crotch, and my chest. And then I..."

 

            _Everything felt so good right then. The hand on his cock was_ too _good, so good that he could barely think. And now a clever set of lips and teeth were on his nipples, teasing, and it wasn't enough and was all too much, and he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He took what he wanted. Friction and heat._

            "...Rut against you like a horny teen." He laughed self-depreciatively. "And that's it."

 

            Hannibal picked up where he left off, calm and collected as ever if not for the tiny twist to his lips. "After we both came, you began to fall asleep." Will stared at him in shock, not expecting him to be so blunt about it. "I needed to clean off your semen, so I took you to my room, stripped you, and wiped you down. That is why you woke naked in my bed this morning. I used a guest bedroom."

 

            He blinked. "I... don't know what to say, except that I'm sorry." His bare feet suddenly seemed very interesting. "I just hope you can forgive me."

 

            Gentle fingers tipped his chin up until Hannibal's eyes met his. "I'm not going to because there is nothing to forgive." He was much closer now, their chests nearly brushing. Again Will became aware of his nakedness, bare beneath the thin robe. "Do you regret it?"

 

            "No! No, I-" He glanced down eyeing thin lips set into a coy smile. "If anything, I wish I could remember more of it. But still, I shouldn't have done any of this, I've taken up your bed and now you're cooking for me." Huffing, he sought out his eyes again. "Let me apologize for that at least-"

 

            To say that the kiss was unexpected would have been a lie. Hannibal had been careful to broadcast his intentions, giving him more than enough time to pull away. 

 

            He didn't. Soft lips met his own and silenced his worries, moved against his until the only think he could think of was pulling Hannibal closer, which he did. By the time he pulled away he was breathless. At some point a strong pair of arms had wrapped around his waist. They tightened, bringing him to Hannibal's chest while his hands rose to rest between his shoulder blades.

 

            "Actually." He had no right to sound as casual as he did, as though he weren't holding him possessively. "I was wondering if you might be convinced to spend the night again. I am afraid I might be lacking company this evening."

 

           Pulling back, he pretended to consider it, thoughtfully tapping a finger against his chin. "Well, it _is_ Christmas, so..." He smirked. "We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://visceralviscaria.tumblr.com/).


End file.
